


warm grass

by Anonymous



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Day 5: PDA, Fluff, M/M, Yujikiri Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eugeo was warm beneath him, his hand carding gently through his hair. It was a nice day. The temperature was just right to lay down on the grass and enjoy the sun without overheating.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous, YujiKiriweek2020





	warm grass

Eugeo was warm beneath him, his hand carding gently through his hair. It was a nice day. The temperature was just right to lay down on the grass and enjoy the sun without overheating.

“Kirito, I can tell you are awake.”

Kirito grumbled, trying to adjust his position on his lap-pillow. He’d admit honestly to himself that it was not very comfortable but he was determined to stay there nonetheless. “Five more minutes.”

Eugeo sighed but didn’t stop his ministrations, rubbing behind his ear. “You sleepyhead. Your friends will arrive soon and they’re just going to see you being lazy.”

He hummed, turning his head into the other direction, so that Eugeo had more room to act. They were used to him being lazy, it wouldn’t change anything. Besides, this was a form of reassurance. Whether it was for him or for Eugeo he didn’t know.

Asuna and the others had basically demanded to meet Eugeo and after breaking up with her, he didn’t have it in himself to say no after Eugeo had already expressed interest in doing so. He had been working hard to make Eugeo feel as welcome as he could in his world but he knew that despite his efforts Eugeo felt like an outsider.

Hopefully being introduced to his friends would help but he would be lying if he said he was not anxious.

“Five more minutes”, he murmured, his body tingling.

“You lazy—“, hands started tickling him, laughter permeating Eugeo’s voice. “Wake up!”

Kirito squeaked rather gracelessly and tried to flee from his grasp, grappling against his hands and losing spectacularly, Eugeo’s eyes shining in the light.

“S-Stop—!”, he laughed before he shoved a hand under Eugeo’s shirt, digging his fingers in his side as revenge. “Payback!”

Eugeo snorted, his attempts to hold back his laughter unsuccessful, and they started rolling around on the ground like they were children again. Sometime in between trying to buck him off and pinning him down, he had also started trying to push grass in his clothing and Eugeo never one to lose without giving his best had started to reciprocate.

He was choking on grass – some of it having landed in his mouth when Eugeo had thrown it into his face while he was laughing – but had successfully restrained Eugeo to the ground a rather sinister smile on his lips, promising sweet, sweet revenge, when Eugeo stopped struggling completely, looking towards the edge of the forest.

Kirito followed his eyes to see his friends awkwardly standing in the clearing, a blade of grass falling down his face.

Eugeo flushed red underneath him, obviously ashamed to be found in this position. It was embarrassing for Kirito, too, but Tokyo was still more liberal than Underworld had been, so he knew Eugeo had to be dying of embarrassing inside.

After standing up, he held out a hand to pull up Eugeo, who was brushing away the grass off his clothing. His efforts were in vain.

Kirito send Asuna a tentative smile, pulling Eugeo by his hand until they were standing in front of his friends.

Obviously his actions were embarrassing Eugeo but his friend made no moves to pull away, his grip tightening around Kirito’s hand. Kirito smiled and proceeded to introduce Eugeo to his friends, strangely pleased when Eugeo didn’t move to part their hands during the whole interaction.

It was really warm.

**Author's Note:**

> alternate summary: literally nothing worth noting happens but here have le fluff


End file.
